A Sherlock Poem
by VJ Spencer
Summary: This is my first ever post, so I have no idea if I'm doing this right, but this poem is basically a summary of what happened over the two series of BBC's Sherlock, and why Sherlockians love the show so much.


**SHERLOCKED**

Let's take a second

To realise

Just why we are all here.

What fantastic man

And his brilliant mind

Brought us all so near.

Through words alone,

He stupefies

All those looking in his direction.

We love the man

With curly hair

And the science of seduction.

It all began

In a quiet lab

When our two heroes met.

A brilliant friendship

It started here.

One we will never forget.

A blog was started

Deductions were made

And together; a perfect pair.

Fandoms began.

Johnlock appeared.

Apparently, forbidden love was in the air.

Adventures continued.

Puzzles were solved.

And criminals put behind bars.

Science equipment

Was found in the kitchen.

Toes were found in jars...

Molly continued

To try and impress

But Sherlock just didn't see.

So she fell for a man

By the name of Jim.

In other words; James Moriarty.

A villain was created.

The perfect kind.

Perfect for Sherlock, that is.

Their intelligence matched.

Both were slightly insane.

Bravo to Moffat and Gatiss!

Mrs Hudson continued

To cook and to clean

And to bring Sherlock cups of tea.

She's not his housekeeper

She's just the landlord.

But she does it all voluntarily.

Throughout two whole series

We managed to deduce

Quite a lot from the quirky best friends.

Anderson's an idiot.

Watson likes wool

And can't keep a steady girlfriend.

We also learned

About the pair's relationship

And how they appear married, it seems.

Watson gets milk

But on the way home

Has a row with a chip and pin machine...

But don't forget Irene

The Woman with curves

Sherlock shows interest in her.

Guessing the password

To her special phone

Sherlock thinks he's on to a winner.

"Sherlocked" was created

And aren't we all?

And I'm afraid Irene is the creator.

The first Sherlockian.

The only woman Holmes likes.

That's the only reason we have to hate her.

But then things get tricky.

Lestrade gets a new case.

And only Sherlock can save the day.

He becomes famous.

His name becomes known.

And he appears on the Daily Mail's front page.

Things go well at first

He bathes in success

And continues, at length, to show off.

Presents and publicity

Of all different kinds.

But the ear-hat will never be forgot...

But then came the day

That all fan girls wept.

The day of the Reichenbach Fall.

An episode which

Brought tears to the eyes

When Sherlock made his last call.

His note. His message.

His final goodbyes.

He said them directly to John.

"Keep your eyes on me"

He said, with a tear.

And with one small jump, he was gone.

Viewers stopped

All holding their breath

Eating biscuits was now put on hold.

Eyes glued to the screens

Of their television sets

As the series finale was told.

Heartbreaking to watch

As John made his way over

To see his best friend lying dead.

Blood covered the pavement

He looked ghostly pale

Concrete had made contact with head.

It is then weeks later

And John in therapy

Grieving over his loss.

It's no lie when he says

Sherlock was a great man to many

He will not be easily forgot.

And then to the cemetery

The ending scene

To a series that makes us sigh.

A marble gravestone

Glistening new

For a man that was too young to die.

Sherlock's a fake.

John refuses to believe.

He tells this to the grave, quietly.

"I was so alone

And I owe you so much"

"But please can you just do one thing, for me?"

"Don't be dead" he begs.

And he tells him to stop it.

He looks mad to all passersby.

He doesn't believe

That Sherlock is dead.

His friend was too smart to just die.

And as a grieving John disappears

Out of the dreary cemetery

We see that man

With curly hair

Who had been watching from behind a tree.

So just when we thought

All was over and done

And Sherlock was gone for good.

We were given hope

By a Series 3

As we all wished the writers would.

Because Sherlock can't die

Not really, not to us.

Not when we all stick together.

Because as long as there's fandoms

And fan girls and websites

Us Sherlockians will live on forever.


End file.
